The Strawberries Are In Bloom, So Where Are You?
by TheLovelyReaper
Summary: Ravenna and Ken have been best friends since they were little. One day, he goes away with two promises to her. To write every day and to be back when the strawberries are is bloom. Both promises are broken, leaving an equally heartbroken Ravenna to wonder: Where is he?
1. Chapter 1

"Ken! What happened?"

Ravenna was shocked to see her best friend bruised up, his glasses lopsided. He had been late coming over to help plant strawberries. They were the Italian girl's favorite.

"Oh, just Amber and her friends," he smiled cheerfully.

"Are they bullying you again?"

"Y-No! The just wanted to borrow my lunch money. All of it."

Growling, she stormed inside and got the first aid kit. With a sigh, she started working on the big wounds. Ken smiled softly at the lovely black hair, the color of which had been her namesake. Her mismatched eyes narrowed in concentration. He felt so lucky to have such a wonderful girl worrying about him.

"Castiel too?"

"Huh?"he murmured, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Did Castiel bully you too."

"Yeah, but I provoked him first."

"Why?"

"N-nothing. Just my big mouth writing a check I couldn't cash!"

In reality, Ken had been telling him to keep away from Ravenna. She was his girl and nobody else's. Rave didn't need to know that though. He was perfectly content with being friends. After she had patched him up, they began planting strawberries.

Her face was so calm, so lovely; he almost couldn't stand to break the upcoming news to her. It had to be done though.

"Hey, Rave?"

"Yeah, Kenny?" she hummed back.

"Um…nothing. Never mind," the nerdy boy blushed.

"Tell me! You know I hate when you keep things from me."

"Well, you see, dad thinks I need to toughen up. So he's taking me out of regular school."

Ravenna dropped her tool. They had been together since they were little. Even when she moved, he had transferred to be in the same school so they could be together. Heartbreaking tears welled in those blue and brown eyes. His arms held her tightly.

"No! He can't do this! I can't lose my best friend."

There's that word again, friend.

"I'm so sorry, Ravenna. I agree though, need to get stronger."

"Why?"

_So I can protect you._

"So I can stand up for myself. Don't worry, I'll be back when the strawberries are in bloom. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Then I'll be big and strong and nobody will pick on me anymore."

_Nobody will pick on us. I promise, Ravenna, I will make you love me._

"Kenny, will you promise to write to me every day? No matter what?"

"Yes, Ravenna."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn. Do you want to have a sleep over?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled at her child-like eagerness. It was just another thing that made her so endearing to him. But, he couldn't let her know how her felt. Not just yet. So, Ken settled for an all night marathon of their favorite movies and snacked. Then, at the end of the night, she fell asleep in his arms.

Sadly, when Ravenna awakened the next morning, she was alone with a single note beside her.

_Ravenna,_

_I will keeping writing letters to you, as promised, and I expect them back. Remember, keep track of what happens, because I'll be back when the strawberries are in bloom and will want to hear about your life without me around. Also, please be strong and don't let Amber push you around. _

_Love, Ken._

It still smelled of him. With a sob, Ravenna fell to the ground in a mess of hair and tears. It felt as if she had just had her heart torn out. As if she couldn't breathe in enough oxygen to survive. At that moment, she realized, she thought more of Ken than just a best friend or little brother. But she couldn't figure out what it was. After mulling over it a bit, she decided to take a shower.

She still couldn't figure it out, so she wrote him a quick letter on her powder blue stationary.

_Kenny,_

_How are you doing? How was your first day at military school? I was a mess when I woke up and you were gone. I wish I could've at least said goodbye. Wishing you the best,_

_Ravenna._

Happy with herself, she sealed it a yellow envelope with a panda sticker. Ravenna wrote the address on the front and mailed it.

**-One year later-**

Ravenna sat by the garden, looking at the tiny white flowers on her cherished plants. Sadness flooded her features.

As promised, Ken had written to her every day. But last month, the letters had stopped. She wrote him three times since then, asking why he hadn't been keeping his promise. The last letter had been three days ago, when the strawberries started to bloom.

_Ken,_

_The letters have stopped coming, one broken promise I can live with. But now the strawberries are in bloom, so where are you? Why have you broken your promises?_

_-Ravenna_

It had been tearstained and filled with so much hurt that she almost regretted it. Almost. Sighing heavily, Ravenna went inside to help with dinner. Little did she know, she was being watched by a boy with an army green duffel bag.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday, so Ravenna slept in. She dreamt that Ken had come in and kissed her on the forehead. It all felt so real. When she awoke, there was a envelope on her nightstand. Inside was a letter with very familiar handwriting.

_I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I broke my promises and know you probably don't want to see me. But if you still want to, we can meet up in our secret spot at one. I will wait for you there for two hours. If you don't come, I will understand. _

_-K_

Gasping softly, she looked at the clock. It was noon. Jumping out of bed, she took a shower and brushed her hair. It had gotten much longer since he had last seen her. Ravenna decided to wear a simple purple blouse with a black skirt and black sandals. After telling her mother she was leaving, she walked to the meeting place. Waiting there was a tall boy with copper hair.

"Hey!"She called to him.

He looked up and smiled softly.

"Have you seen a boy around here? Short, with brown hair and glasses?"

The stranger just chuckled and stood up, walking over. Smirking, he hugged her tightly.

"What are y-"

"I missed you so much," a familiar voice breathed in her ear.

"Ken…"

"Hello, Ravenna."

She gaped in disbelief and stepped back, covering her mouth with one hand. Sad emerald eyes accompanied the grimace on his perfect face. Ken stepped toward her, but Rave stepped back.

"What happened to you?"

"I got stronger, I got contacts, and I got taller."

"Okay, but that's not the only thing I meant."

"I know. Come, sit down by the water with me," he sighed softly.

Ravenna obeyed, following him to a grassy part.

"You see, when I first got to military school, I was really wimpy. They put me through a lot of strength and weight training. My glasses broke, so I was issued contact. Soon, I was head of my class."

"Okay, great. But what about your broken promises?"

"I was getting to that. They saw me writing to you one day and teased me about writing to my girlfriend. After that, they took away my paper privileges and I couldn't write to you anymore. I got all your letters, though. It broke my heart to read them and see just how much I was hurting you."

She nodded in understanding, relaxing a bit.

"As for coming home late, the buses were delayed. I almost considered walking home. I got your last letter and broke down in tears. The guys thought someone had died. Ravenna, love, you are the only one who can do that to me. Even when I was scrubbing toilets and being screamed at I didn't feel that awful. I am so sorry; it kills me to know what I did to you."

Ravenna looked up through foggy, tear filled eyes at the boy who claimed to be her best friend. He smiled gently, extending his arms to her. She hugged him and he returned it with the same amount of enthusiasm. His scent surrounded and calmed her greatly. For once, since he left, she could breathe.

"I love you, Rave."

"I love you too, Kenny."

"No, I mean, I really love you. I always have."

"Wait, you mean like more than friends?"

"Uh-huh. Does it freak you out?"

"No," She blushed softly.

Ken grinned and hugged her tighter. Ravenna giggled, moving closer to him.

"I'm going back to school with you soon," he said after a while.

She smiled up at him adoringly. His thumb traced her jaw.

"Now that I'm stronger, I can protect you from bullies."

"I can take care of myself," she murmured back.

"You don't need to anymore; I want to be your protector. Like you always were to me. Come on, I want to show you some things I got from military school."

Ken helped her up gently and they left. On the way to his house, they passed Amber, who gawked at Ravenna in shock. Rave smirked and stuck her tongue out. It made him to smile to see she had kept her childish charm. Another aspect he adored about her. His mother greeted them at the door and they headed up to his room.

What used to be a bright, happy room full of comics and video game posters was now a mostly empty room. Aside from a wall covered in pictured of he and Rave, Ken's room held a bed, a computer, and a weight bench. Ravenna looked around in confusion.

"What happened to all your stuff?"

"I grew out of it. Those are for little kids."

"But, I got you a lot of those things as gifts."

"I didn't throw them away, they're just in storage. Now c'mere for a minute."

Smirking, he pulled a duffel bag from beneath his bed and patted the spot beside him. Ravenna sat down to inspect the new objects. The first object was a stuffed bunny she had given him the night of their sleepover. Next was a pretty ring he had made for her during one of his classes. A few items later, he pulled out a binder labeled 'Personal'. Inside was all the letters she had sent him.

As they looked at them, she blushed and he chuckled. Or vice versa in some cases. The last three had them both in a sober silence. His hand caressed her shoulder calmly. The silence was broken by Ken's mother calling them down for dinner. Ravenna went to stand, but was pulled back down by Ken, who kissed her chastely on the lips. Smirking, he got up and left, leaving Rave astonished and dumbfounded.

_Why is he acting so strange? This isn't my Kenny._


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was eaten with not a word uttered from Ravenna. Ken watched her with worried eyes, but she simply smiled at him. His mother didn't seem to notice and chattered continuously throughout the duration of their meal. Afterwards, Rave helped with washing dishes while Ken retreated to his room. She followed him soon after.

In his room, he was sitting on the floor with his spare glasses on and looking through some old photos.

"What's that?"

"Some pictures I found in a shoebox. Come see."

She obeyed, smiling at him. He looked almost the same as before, aside from his new muscular frame. In his hands were pictures of them the day before freshman year started. His skinny arms held her legs as she piggybacked him, both grinning like fools. Ken chuckled quietly at the photograph.

"What a difference, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You heard me. I know you, Rave, so don't play stupid."

"I'm just shocked by how much you've changed."

"In a good way or a bad way?"he smiled weakly.

"I don't know yet…"

Grimacing, he sighed and slouched at bit. Ravenna leaned against him playfully and he leaned back. After a bit of playful pushing back and forth, they fell over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, how much I missed our little games."

"Same here," she blushed, "Among other things."

He grinned and removed his glasses momentarily to kiss her again. Rave pushed him away this time.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to give you a kiss."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Ravenna. More than anything in the entire world."

"I'm so confused…"

"Look, it's late and we're both tired. But can I ask you to think about something?"

"Of course."

"Please consider being my girlfriend. I have wanted you to be mine forever and I only just now have gotten the courage to ask you. You don't have to give me your answer tonight, sleep on it. I've waited this long, I don't mind waiting a bit longer."

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you, that's all I ask. Now, should we sleep together or should I sleep on the floor?"

"Together, I miss that part a lot."

Grinning, he climbed into the bed and held up blanket for her. She followed him cautiously, lying with her back toward him. His strong arms wrapped around her middle as his face nuzzled her hair. Just like when they were younger. Ravenna drifted to sleep quicker because of this. But Ken couldn't sleep with his mind buzzing so much.

That night, he dreamt of one particularly horrible day at military school.

_ It was his third day there. He had just gotten a letter from Ravenna talking about the Summer Fair. Enclosed was a picture of her peeking cheekily from behind a fox mask. It must have fallen out of his shirt because, when he returned from lunch, his bunk mates were passing it around._

"_Hey, where'd you find that?"_

"_On the floor. Why?"_

"_Because it's mine."_

_ The three boys gawked at him before laughing loudly. He made an attempt to get it back, but it was held from his reach._

"_Who is it? Your girlfriend?"_

"_Nah, it's probably that girl he always writes to at night."_

"_Maybe she's his hot sister. I've heard that happens sometimes."_

_ The all completely ignored him, so he tried to get the picture back again. This time, they held his arm._

"_So, tell me Kenny, who is that lovely lady in that photograph?"_

"_Nobody!"_

"_I don't think she is," Rob twisted his arm slightly._

"_Okay, okay! She's my best friend!"_

"_Best friend? I'm guessing you got friend zoned, right?"_

_ Ken blushed and looked down in humiliation._

"_He did! He really did! Dude, if I had a friend that looked anything like that…"_

"_Yeah, man, it would be more like best friends with benefits."_

_ His rage boiled over at that moment. Thinking about what Ravenna would do, he grabbed the nearest object and whipped it at Rob. It just happened to be the plush bunny she had given him. The boys looked at him in shock as he grabbed a chair and got ready to throw that as well. His glasses had fallen and lay broken beneath his shoe._

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_

"_Give her back!"_

_ For a split second he imagined they were holding the real Ravenna hostage. That just added to the amount of anger coursing through him. She looked pleadingly at him._

"_Okay, okay, you psycho! You want your girlfriend back? Have her."_

_ Rob tossed the picture on the floor and stepped on it. Ken picked it up with shaking hands and smiled victoriously. Tucking it back into his shirt, he went to his next class._

Ken woke up the next morning with Ravenna's face buried in his chest. Her face was so peaceful that he couldn't bear to move her. He had almost forgotten these simple moments that brought so much joy to his life. Kissing her forehead gently, he moved from her reach and stood. This jolted her awake.

"Huh, Kenny? Come back to bed…"

He smiled softly, sitting back down on the bed.

"Good morning, Rave. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Good. Did you consider what I said last night?"

"Uh-huh."

"And what's your answer?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Ken whispered.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. But I want to establish some conditions and rules before we do anything."

"Okay, that's fine. I'm just so happy right now!"

Grinning, he snatched her into a bear hug. Ravenna returned it with the same amount of vigor. Pulling away, Ken stared into her eyes.

"Do you mind if I kiss you? A real one this time?"

"Go ahead," she blushed.

Gently, he placed his lips against her's gently. They moved against one another in a sweet, chaste kiss. It felt as if there was no one else in the world, as if time was frozen for this single moment. When air was needed, they pulled away. Rave looked at him with sparkling, question-filled eyes. He smiled back blissfully.

Ken's mother called from the stairs, causing them both to jolt. Running his fingers through his hair, Ken stood up and went downstairs. After putting on one of his big t-shirts, Ravenna followed. They sat together at the table while his mother served breakfast.

"Why?" he mumbled huskily.

"Hm?"

"Why must you torment me so much, Ravenna?"

She looked at him to find his face full of lust. It was such a primal, breathtaking look, that she nearly kissed him. He beat her to it. They were about to pull away, when they heard a plate hit the floor.

"Ken! Ravenna!" she gasped softly.

"Yes, mother?"

"You-I mean-you two-how?!"

"Well, it's a funny story. Let's eat first though."

Nodding softly, she continued serving breakfast. Not a word was spoken between anyone. Rave and Ken exchanged several meaningful glances, communicating their thoughts a bit. It was something they had done since they were young. They knew each other well that it was almost instinctual.

After they all had finished eating, Ken led them to the living room.

"Start from the beginning. The very beginning."

"Okay. Well, since I was twelve, you have known that I was in love with Ravenna. Correct?"

"Yes. When she would leave, you would slide to the floor and sigh."

He blushed darkly and nodded. Rave giggled softly behind her hand.

"Anyway, I finally got the confidence to ask her to be mine. And she said yes."

"Well, congratulations! Just remember to be safe and careful."

"We will mom! God…"

"Just making sure. You know how her father is about her."

Both the teens shuddered at the thought of her ex-mercenary father. He used to be in the same platoon as his dad, but went rogue and became a mercenary. 'The best in the business for twenty seven years before retiring to a quiet family life' their parents would always say. His friendship with Ken's father enabled the two to have constant play dates when they were little.

Since it was a beautiful day out, they went for walk to the ice cream parlor. It was a cute little place with checkered floors and pastel pink walls. They sat in a booth across from each other, ordered sundaes, and waited patiently. Unfortunately, Amber appeared with her friends.

"Hello, handsome. I haven't seen you around before."

"Excuse me, but I have a girlfriend. Right here. So I'm not interested."

"What, that? That's a girl, but don't you want a woman instead."

"Hey!"

"Leave her alone, Amber."

"Oh, so you know my name? Of course you do! Everyone does."

"I wonder why…"

Ravenna chuckled and Amber shot her a nasty look. Their sundaes came and she sat beside him. Amber swiped hers quickly.

"Oohh, ice cream. You don't need the fat, obviously, so lemme some."

Rave and Ken watched as she took a single bite from her treat. Now, if there's one thing the couple knew, it was not to touch her ice cream. There was a reason they got their own. Ken sat back to watch the fun unfold.

The table shook as Ravenna stared wide-eyed, shaking like a leaf. Soon dry sobs wracked her body. The three snobs watched in horror as she stood, a diabolical look on her face.

"Y-you ruined it. You ruined my ice cream. The ice cream _I_ paid for with _my_ own money!"

"All I did was take a bite. Calm down."

"I will not calm down!" she screeched, "That was mine! You ruined it!"

Suddenly, she went back to normal and walked to the counter. Amber tried to ask why she was having a nuclear meltdown over ice cream, but Ken held up one finger. Ravenna returned with another sundae with everything on it. Smiling brightly, she took the original one and dumped it over Amber's head. Fudge, nuts, and ice cream oozed down her hair and face. The aforementioned girl screamed bloody murder.

"You psycho bitch! I'll get you for this, I swear. You will pay."

"Yeah, yeah, very original Wicked Witch of the West."

"Augh!"

With that last cry of frustration, the three antagonists left. Ken laughed hysterically as she returned to her seat to eat her well-deserved treat.

"That was awesome!"

"Better than that time with Bobby?"

"No, nothing can match that time. Does he still flinch every time he hears an ice cream truck?"

"Of course."

"I forgot to ask, but, did you keep that journal like I asked you to?"

Smirking, she pulled a small black book from her purse. He took it from her gingerly. As she continued eating, he read every page. The last thirty of which made him go silent. Ravenna watched him closely, reading his reactions and moods. Ken finished eating just as she finished eating.

They were both quiet as they walked out. He led the way, walking aimlessly down the street, through the park, and into the woods. She was about worry that they had gotten lost, when they came upon a clearing. It was a grassy field filled with wildflowers and daisies. Rave gasped in awe.

"Like it? I found this the day before I left. I've been wanting to show you this so I can make it our new secret place."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

His watch beeped and he sighed loudly.

"I need to exercise a bit, is that okay?"

"Um, yeah, okay."

Stripping off his shirt, he did twenty push-ups, ten pull-ups from a branch of a large tree, and twenty laps around the field. Ravenna made flower crowns as she watched. By the end of it all, she had made five. He returned to her with not a drop of sweat on his face.

"Well, what did yo-"

She interrupted by placing a crown on his head. Ken sat down beside her and joined. Too bad they didn't realize that a certain red-headed bad boy was keeping an eye on them.


	5. Chapter 5

After they were finished making daisy crowns and catching up, the couple went their separate ways. Ken to his house and Ravenna to her part-time job at her big brother's office. She was the secretary sometimes when they were short-handed. Meanwhile, Ken got a strange message from the IM app on his phone.

_Rockstar2288: You should stay away from that girl._

Tilting his head, he texted back.

_Gam3rN3rd: Who is this?_

He immediately got a reply.

_Rockstar2288: That doesn't matter. Stay away from Ravenna Christophe._

_Gam3rN3rd: Why?_

_Rockstar2288: You broke her heart once and if you do it again, there will be hell._

_Gam3rN3rd: Who the hell is this?"_

_*Rockstar2288 is offline*_

Huffing softly, Ken turned off his computer and laid down. Whoever it was wasn't worth his time. For now, it was time to prepare his clothes for school tomorrow. Jeans and a t-shirt, simple enough. Hopefully everything would be the same as before. Oh, who was he kidding? Nothing would the same again. He was no longer little Kenny Lawliet, the nerd being protected by his best friend. He was Ken Lawliet, the hottie with a gorgeous girlfriend.

Sighing softly, he laid down on his bed. It felt slightly empty without Ravenna beside him. As if to answer his thoughts, his phone pinged.

_RaveGirl: Hey Kenny, I couldn't sleep without telling you goodnight. I miss you._

_Gam3rN3rd: I miss you, too. Love you. Sweet dreams._

_*RaveGirl is offline*_

Shrugging her lack of response off, Ken went to sleep. It was deep, dreamless, and a bit cold. His alarm roused him at five a.m. sharp to exercise and get ready for school. By 6:45, he was ready. Just in time for Ravenna to swing by in her truck to pick him up. They chatted and laughed the whole way there Unfortunately, Ken had to go get his class schedule and books.

That gave Amber and her minions time to gang up on Rave. They cornered her against her truck, grinning evilly. She relaxed and stared back coolly.

"So, you think it's funny to dump ice cream in people's hair?"

"Yes, very."

"Well, let's see how you like it when you get iced coffee in your pretty black hair."

Li and Charlotte grabbed Ravenna's arms, holding tight as she kicked and struggled. Amber sneered, tipping the coffee slowly above her face. Smirking back, Rave opened her mouth. A large hand grabbed her assailant's wrist before anything could happen. The three snobs gasped and fled. Ravenna stared up from her spot on the truck, blankly, for a moment before getting up. Castiel glared at her affectionately from a foot away.

"Ahoy there, Swedish Fish*!".

"I'm disappointed in you, Christophe. I thought you could fight better than that."

"It's too early to fight those morons. Besides, I knew you'd come save me. My hero," she pretended to swoon.

A smile of amusement tweaked at his face. Ken decided to show up at that moment. The two boys glared territorially each other. It was something they had done since they had first transferred. Both had an invisible claim over Rave that she seemed oblivious to. Walking to Ken, she hugged him tightly. He dipped her into a sweet kiss that made Castiel fume.

"Oh, hey Cass. How are you?"

"Fine. How was military school, Ayers?"

"Great, as you can see, it did wonders to my body."

He was about to make a snide remark back, but the bell rang. The two boys led Ravenna inside, Nathaniel joining them on his way in. After giving Ken his new ID, he took off with Rave to chemistry. The other two watched in jealousy, but little did they know, the blond was completely gay. It was just hidden very well. When they came to an empty hall, Castiel grabbed the smaller boy by his collar.

His face held an unimaginable rage that made even Ken cringe. Grinning sadistically, he slammed him against a locker.

"Do you know what you've done?!" he growled.

"What are you talking about, you psycho?"

"Do you know how many sleepless nights I had? Sneaking into her window because she couldn't stop crying, those tears she shed because of you. She was almost mine!"

"Wait, you held her. Even after I told you she was mine and not to go near her? That's low."

"You left. She didn't even smile for a month after you left. It almost killed me."

"Too bad. The 'almost' part I mean. She's mine now, Cass. And I won't give her up."

"Well, that doesn't mean I won't fight for her. And believe me, I will not play nice."

Dropping Ken, Castiel stalked off to his class. The former left as well, thinking deeply about what his rival had said. It wasn't until lunch that they were all brought together again. Lysander had to leave early due to a sudden stomach flu. Nathaniel would check up on him after school. Ravenna was oblivious as her two admirers shared irritated glances. Instead, she smiled and tried to start up a conversation.

"Prom is coming soon. I'm thinking about going this year."

"You can't! We're supposed to do a movie marathon that night."

"I think it would be fun, especially since we'll be going together."

"I have to be there to supervise."

"It'll be me, Lysander, and the twins then. That's great."

Rave was about to bend, but Ken shook his head.

"Come on, let's go get the tickets."

"Oh, alright."

_***Swedish fish- Castiel is tall an red all over**_


	6. Chapter 6

After Ken and Ravenna bought their tickets for prom, nothing else happened really. The week went by quickly without much commotion. On Saturday, though, Ken went on an outing with his dad. So Ravenna was free to have a slumber party with the rest of the guys and Iris. Too bad it didn't turn out as they had hoped. Lysander had to practice for a talent show, Iris was working at a soup kitchen, the twins had just gotten a new game, and Nathaniel was busy with prom planning. So it was just she and Castiel.

They discussed several ideas and plans for what they should do. After baking cookies and dressing up a bit, they headed to his uncle's club for karaoke. Rave went up first, singing "The Drug In Me Is You" by Falling In Reverse. Castiel smiled up at her the entire time, imagining she was singing to him alone. She was so passionate and danced to the music perfectly. When it was over, she hopped from the stage into his arms, passing the microphone like a baton.

His song was "C'est Pas Si Loin (This is not so far)" by The Bunny The Bear. He sang the soft parts to her, caressing her face and smiling lovingly at her. The louder, screaming parts were shouted towards the rest of the people. They erupted in cheers and applause as he finished. Ravenna hugged him tightly.

"That was awesome! The best yet!"

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"You really think so?" she smiled up at him hopefully.

"Y-yeah! Why would I lie?" A light blush fell over his cheeks.

Rave giggled and grinned, lighting up her entire face. Castiel gasped, taking all of his energy to not kiss her right there.

"You don't look too good, wanna go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

They made their way out of the club quickly and went back to his house. The next hour was spent playing night Frisbee with his dog, Demon. She tired out first, opting to watch them play for a while. Cass relaxed a lot more when he played with his dog. He carried her in, thinking she was asleep, when he was done. Ravenna looked so beautiful and fragile in his arms.

Setting her on his bed, Castiel watched her lovingly. His feelings swelled in his chest like they always did when he saw her. Feelings that had been there since he had first laid eyes on her. That day would brand his memory forever.

_It was a bright, warm April day two years prior. The kind of day he used to hate. Castiel was sitting in the courtyard, when an angel in a black star t-shirt bounced up to him._

"_Hi! I'm Ravenna Christophe, the new transfer student."_

"_Uh…hi. I'm Castiel."_

"_No last name? Very mysterious. Any who, do you know who those three idiots that seem to own the halls are?"_

"_You mean Amber and her friends."_

"_Yeah, they suck! They suck 1D!"_

_ Castiel busted out laughing at her word play. He was absolutely smitten and it had only been five minutes._

"_By the way, lovin' the shirt."_

"_Oh yeah, who is it then?"_

"_Skeletal Crow. It's the art from their debut album."_

_ Okay, now he was smitten._

"_That's pretty good. Do you listen to them much?"_

"_Listen to them? I was there when they drew the prototype."_

_ Castiel gawked silently down at this amazing girl._

"_You know SC?"_

"_My big brother is the drummer."_

_ He was seriously meeting the baby sister that the drummer/guitarist, Ink Dredd , talked about sometimes during interviews. Castiel was about to ask her out so they could talk more, but was interrupted._

"_Rave!"_

"_Kenny!"_

_ A short boy in thick glasses ran to her with a huge, goofy grin. They obviously knew each other well. As the two friends spoke, Cass thought of how to ask her out. His chance never came._

Snapping back to reality, Castiel sat beside Ravenna carefully. His fingertips traced her cheeks to satisfy his need to feel her.

"If only I wasn't such an idiot, you'd be mine. I could make you so happy, if only I had a chance to prove that I'm the better choice for you. But it's too late now. That wimp stole you right from under my nose. I wish you knew just how I felt."

Sighing softly, he kissed her cheek and stripped off his shirt. Little did he know, Rave wasn't sleeping. She had heard everything he had said and now conflict was brewing deep within her. How was she supposed to know that he liked her? He'd never shown it before.

_I'm so confused. I'll sleep on it. Maybe then I'll have the answer._

Sighing softly, she tried to relax. Chuckling, he laid down and slid an arm around her. It felt so nice and safe that she moved closer.

The next morning, Castiel woke up alone. Tossing on a shirt, he ran through the house in search of her. Ravenna was in the kitchen making eggs and bacon. Nathaniel, Lysander, Alexy, Armin, and Leigh were all gathered around the table waiting for food.

"What the hell are you all doin' in my house?!"

"P-please don't be mad. I let them in. They were camped out on the lawn this morning and I couldn't just leave them there," she gave him the look that they both knew he couldn't resist.

"S-sure you could've. But that wouldn't have been nice, I know, I know."

Lysander made a whipping sound and Castiel glared at him.

"Oh, shut up!"

After making an entire package of bacon, a dozen eggs, and twenty waffles, Ravenna set the food on the table.

"Ready. Set. Dig in!"

The boys all tore into the food ravenously, freezing when she went in to get her plate. She watched them in delight as she ate. The looks of satisfaction when they had cleared all of the food swelled her heart with pride. Until, they attempted to sneak out.

"Where do you boys think you're going?"she called sternly.

"H-home?" Alexy whimpered hopefully.

"Wrong answer. Castiel and I will not be the only ones cleaning up. Nathaniel, Lysander, dishes. Alexy, Armin, table. Leigh, sweep."

"Yes, ma'am…"

They hurried to do as they were told while Cass and Ravenna went out to walk Demon for a bit. Yup, it was just another Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

A week before prom, Ravenna had gone with Iris to try on prom dresses. They tried on several, giggling back and forth as they went. Iris decided on a dark green dress with white lace trim. Ravenna couldn't choose between two dresses, so she sent pictures to Ken for a tie breaker. The one that he chose was a deep red, off-the-shoulder piece with black satin on the neckline and sleeves. It fit like a glove. They swiftly went to pay for their dresses, bumping into Amber on the way out of the changing area.

Rave's phone pinged to signal a text during their drive home. It was from her brother, Link.

_Hey, Little Raven! My manager agreed to let us do your prom. _

_**Really? Awesome!**_

_Yup. Anything for you, baby girl. Also, tell your friend to come over the day before so I can hear him play. Ya know what? Bring him to the airport with you when you come to get me!_

Grinning, she immediately IM'd Castiel.

_RaveGirl: Hey! Hey! Guess_ _What._

_Rockstar2288:What?_

_RaveGirl: I just got awesome news!_

_Rockstar2288: Just tell me already!_

_RaveGirl: My brother is playing at the prom with his band!_

Suddenly, her phone rang the tune of "Cowboy Casanova" and she picked up.

"Ahoy."

"You aren't messing with me, right? Skeletal Crow will be there?"

"Hell yeah! He wants to hear you play your guitar, too."

"When?"

"The day before prom. Who is the most awesome girl in the world?"

"You are! I have to go practice, see ya!"

"See you later."

She hung up with a smile. Prom should be fun. Ken, on the other hand, was having an awful time.

On his way out of the library he was ambushed by Amber. He tried to walk away, but she had something of interest. A picture of Ravenna in only her bra and underwear, posing in a mirror.

"I took it while she was in the changing room. A bit low, I'll admit, but worth it."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be my date to the prom."

"No can do, I have a date."

"I know. When you get to the prom, ditch the freak and come dance with me. Then, give me a single kiss on the lips. Otherwise, this picture will be _everywhere_."

Resisting the urge to punch her, he stormed off. There was no other choice but to do as she said. It was the only way to save Ravenna's reputation. But, he also couldn't tell her what had happened. He risked her going absolutely nuclear meltdown. Worse than anything they had ever seen. For now, he would bide his time and avoid revealing what had happened.

Nathaniel, on the other hand, had heard his sister scheming with her friends and alerted the others. They gathered at Castiel's house to discuss what to do.

"We should tell her. It's only right," Alexy stated.

"Are you kidding me? She'd flip!"

"Yeah, she would probably kill someone."

"What do you think we should do, Cass?"

He took a hit off his cigarette before speaking.

"We do nothin'. Let ol' Kenny figure this one out."

"B-but, it'll break Ravenna's heart."

Realization struck him like an arrow. He looked at his hands, trying to think up a plan to stop it from happening. After ten minutes, he looked up. His eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I'll go, pretend to be helping student counsel, and swoop like a hero when it's time. It's fool proof!"

"Only one problem, her heart will still be broken."

"Yes, but I can fix that. Plus, she'll want vengeance towards Ken."

The guys agreed quietly, all but Nathaniel leaving.

"Are you really going to let her use you like that?"

"Of course not, I have an even better plan. But those guys are loudmouths."

"Knew it."

Smirking secretively, he left as well. Castiel smirked and savored the fact that his plan to get Ravenna was falling in place quicker than expected. It was quite nice.

-_**five days later**_-

Castiel, Lysander, and Ravenna were waiting at the gate for Link ten minutes before his estimated arrival time. Cass had all but bounced in his seat the entire way there. He was even more excited than Rave at this point.

"Are you sure we got the right gate?"

"Yes."

"Do you think there will be enough room in the truck?"

"Yes, Castiel."

"Did you-"

"I swear, one more question and I will make you wait in the truck."

He shut up immediately. A plane touched down outside and Ravenna hurried to the door. People flowed out like fish, each heading in their own way. One tall man with long, black hair that reached his hips stopped and hugged her. Lysander and Castiel stared adoringly at their idol. This was the first time they had ever seen Link without the mask that made him Ink.

You see, Link hated the fact that rockstars couldn't go out in public without being mobbed by fans. He enjoyed being able to go to the mall and shop freely. So, on stage, he wore a black skull mask with white decals that hid everything but his eyes. That way, he could play and still be able to enjoy his life. Even if it also made him the band's errand boy.

They all went to the truck. Ravenna drove, Link rode shotgun, and the other two rode in back. The stopped off at a small family restaurant on the way home.

"So, how's Bobby doing," he asked with his mouth full of food.

"Good. Still afraid of ice cream trucks," Rave replied.

"Cool. So, Castiel, my baby sis here says that you are a guitar prodigy. Is that so?"

"I-I wouldn't say that…"

"Modest type, huh?"

Rave and Lysander both burst out laughing simultaneously.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. Those two are just strange."

"Yeah, by the way, are you the one taking my sister to prom?"

"No, actually."

"Damn, I was hoping it was you and not that stupid crybaby friend of her's."

It was Castiel's turn to laugh. She glared at him venomously, wondering why it was so funny. Suddenly, he went silent and looked soberly at his best friend, who stared back silently. The siblings were left to question what had caused such a moment, but they refused to budge.

And, at the same time somewhere in town, a certain former nerd was having conflict deep within.

_**I don't like to be a revi**_**ew whore, but please R&R. They let me know what my readers think.**


	8. Chapter 8

The day before prom, Skeletal Crows gathered in Castiel's garage to hear Cass play. Nathaniel, Lysander, and Ravenna joined them to watch. They had set up their instruments for viewing.

"Alright, just play whatever you want when you're ready."

Cass nodded and picked up his guitar. But, when he was about to play, he froze. Rave and Ly exchanged a glance of surprise. After all, he had played in front of the entire school. But he _was_ playing for the band he idolized. Nodding to each other, the trio of high schoolers snuck up behind him and took their respective instruments. Lysander took the bass, Nathaniel sat at the drums, and Ravenna grabbed the microphone. The bass riff to a song they all knew very well began and the redhead perked up.

"Hit tha-hit that snare!" she called.

The three boys started to play their parts while the professionals watched in awe. At one point, Nathaniel tossed a drumstick in the air, rolled it down his arm, and continued playing without missing a beat. Castiel grinned, standing back-to-back with Ravenna and playing while she sang her heart out. They received a standing ovation when they were finished.

"You guys are better than I thought!"

"Yeah, way better," Erik, the vocalist, grinned.

After another song and some kind words, the Crows left. When they were alone, Castiel hugged Rave tightly.

"Thank you. I owe you one. Hell, I owe you tons. Ravenna I-"

"You don't owe me anything! It's repayment for your friendship."

"Yeah, friendship…"

For now, my dear, for now.

The next day was full of fuss and muss. She went from place to place in a blur. First the nail salon, then the hair salon, then home to get dressed and put on makeup. Rave got simple French braid that reached the middle of her back. Her nails were painted a pretty red and her makeup was light enough to look nice but still add tone.

Ken showed up at exactly eight in a black, tailored suit that looked absolutely perfect on him. Link and the band had left early for set up and sound checks at the school, so they were riding together alone. He looked a bit troubled on the way there.

"What's wrong, Kenny?"

"It's nothing."

"Please don't lie to me. I can read you like a book."

"Well, maybe I don't want you to!" he snapped.

She jumped, looking at him like a wounded puppy. It was heartbreaking and sweet at the same time. This was going to be much harder than expected. No! He had to go through with it. For her.

'Or maybe it's just to save your own reputation…' his conscience taunted.

'Oh shut up.'

Sighing softly as they arrived at the school, Ken got out and opened her door. Ravenna stepped out, drawing the attention of every man/boy there. Nathaniel waved from the door. He took their tickets and casted a dark look at Ken as they went it. The band played "Misery Business" as soon as they walked in. Amber approached with a wicked grin.

"Hi, Kenken , ready for our dance?"

"What is she talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Ken said what he had been practicing for a week.

"I only came here with you as a cover so you wouldn't look pathetic. You're my best friend, but I don't want to be seen with you as my date. You're too weird. I'm going to dance with Amber."

"Wh-what are you saying, Kenny?"

"I don't want you as my prom date. Don't talk to me at all."

The music had stopped by now and they were holding Link back. He had seen them talking and listened in. Ravenna looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"It's okay, big brother, you guys keep playing. Okay?" she called.

They took a moment to calm down before playing another song. She went to sit down, watching Ken and Amber dance happily. He kissed her on the lips once. This almost made Ravenna cry, but she was too strong. A large hand with black nails touched her shoulder and she jumped. A deep baritone chuckled over her shoulder as arms wrapped around her waist.

"What is such a pretty girl doing alone at prom?"Castiel asked.

"Did you have a hand in this? Did you and Amber plan this?!" she cried.

"I would never do that to you, you know that."

"Then why are you here? Isn't it movie night?"

"I decided to help out with decorations instead of a week's detention. But, I finished."

She finally looked at him clearly. He was wearing his signature red jacket over a black dress shirt and black pants with a chain on the pocket. His arms felt even more welcoming and right than Ken's.

"I just wanted to dance…" she murmured.

"Then, my dear, we shall dance all you want," he replied in a fake British accent.

Taking his hand, she stood up and followed him to a corner of the dance floor. Castiel smiled contently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ravenna swayed and danced to the beat of "C'est pas si loin". A very jealous brunette watched from across the room, but they didn't notice. Cass sang softly in her ear.

"I'd, love, to…just to fall asleep with you."

She blushed, smiling up at him lovingly. This was the last straw for him. It was now or never and he chose now.

"Ravenna, please just hear me out," Castiel whispered.

With that, he leaned down to kiss her. Ravenna froze for a moment, before relaxing and kissing him back. It was deep, warm, and full of love. They pulled away to smile at each other and something slammed Castiel to the floor. Ken stood before them with an unimaginable rage emanating from his being.

"What do you think you're doing?! She's mine!"

"You can't own a person."

"Don't play stupid, well, you may not be playing. I told you to stay away from Ravenna, because she is mine."

"Funny. Then, why was she alone on prom night? Why did you go dance with Barbie over there?"

"Well, I-uh-well…"he started to sputter.

That's when Ravenna stepped in. With a look that could scare a tiger shark, she went nose to nose with Ken.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. You betrayed me for whatever stupid reason and embarrassed me in front of everyone. We are through, Ken. You tried to make up an excuse about being my best friend, but I know that you've changed. You aren't _my_ Kenny."

And, with that, she stormed out. The next thing they heard was the screeching of tires and a sickening thud. Castiel made it out first, in time to see Ravenna hit the ground in a pool of blood. Picking up her broken form, he held her close to his body and waited for help to arrive.

_**I am so sorry for the late update. My internet crashed. I will continue updating regularly from now on.**_


	9. Chapter 9

All Ravenna remembered from the accident was storming out. She awakened, tired and sore, in a hospital bed. A soft guitar riff was being played from close by. Without opening her eyes, she tried to sing weakly.

"I-If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down o-on a bed of roses…"

Footsteps approached quickly before she drifted off again. She could faintly hear a male voice calling her name, but she was so tired… On the outside, Castiel was talking to Lysander on the phone.

"Hey! Dude, she just sang."

"What?"

"Ravenna. I was practicing my guitar a bit and she started to sing along. I think she's starting to wake up," Cass said energetically.

"What were you playing?"

"The beginning riff of If I Die Young."

"It may have been a message," he teased.

"Don't even think that way, dude."

While they traded words, a nurse snuck in to change Ravenna's IV. She released a startled cry and Castiel dropped his phone, turning to look. Rave had her wrist in a death grip, looking absolutely terrified.

"Ravenna! Its okay, you're in the hospital. Please let her go."

She obeyed slowly, looking unsure as she did so. Castiel grinned and hugged her gently, careful not to bump anything. Her left arm was in a sling, so her good one wrapped around him. They hugged for a moment longer before she looked down at her body.

"Can you please fill me in?"

"You had a severe concussion, five broken ribs, a broken arm, and several lacerations."

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks."

"Have you been here the entire time?"

"I've left twice to take a shower and change clothes. Then I realized that I can shower here and have one of the guys bring me clothes. Your little buddy has been keeping me company."

"Ken? Where did he go?"

The door opened just after she said that. Ken came in looking like hell with his arms full of cookies. His hair was a bit messy and he was wearing his glasses. He dropped them at the sight of Ravenna sitting up. She stared cynically at him.

"I have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'd say. After this little rodent told me what had happened, I smacked him," Castiel smirked.

"Start talking, now."

"About a week before prom, Amber stopped outside the library. She showed me a picture she had taken of you in your underwear at the dress shop. If I didn't ditch you at prom, she would've shown the whole school!"

She gave him a blank look, blinking twice before looking at Castiel.

"I know, right?"

"What?"Ken asked softly.

"You must be stupid to think that I care if she shows that picture to the school. Hell! I wear less when I do my annual Catch Me If You Can, Security greased jog around the football field! You are such a jerk."

"It was for more selfish reasons. I realized that after seeing you dancing with him."

"Of course it was! Because you didn't want to be seen with the freak."

"No! Would you just listen? I didn't want anyone else to see you like that. I wanted to be the only one. Look, Ravenna, I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't deserve you as a girlfriend, yes, but you've been my best friend since we were little. And I don't want to lose that."

His face was so full of sincerity and kindness, that, for once, he looked like his old self. Tears pricked at her eyes as she grabbed him in a one-armed hug. He hugged back gingerly. Castiel cleared his throat and stood up.

"I should get going…"

"No! Stay! I want to talk to you guys some more."

A loud knock sounded at the door and Link came in with his band, giving Cass enough time to escape. Ravenna watched him in confusion, and then tried to enjoy her brother's company. It was fun, visiting with them, but the thought of him still gnawed at her. Why did he look so distant? What was on his mind?

He didn't return that night or the day after or the next day after that. Castiel was trying to think of a way to confess to her, when his phone rang. It was Lysander.

"Um, Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since you last saw Ravenna?" he sounded a bit distraught.

"About three days, why?"

"She's freaking out."

"What is she doing? Beating up the nurses again? Trying to run around?"

"No, worse, she shut down. Rave won't eat or say anything to anyone."

Now he was worried. She always had something to say, no matter what. Ravenna was a chatterbox and she loved to eat. She only shut down when she was extremely angry or depressed. Castiel was struck by the thought that he may have caused this.

"Do you know why?"

"No. After her brother left the other day, she asked Ken where you went. He didn't know and she said that she had nothing else to say then. I guess she was serious."

Huffing in frustration, he grabbed his keys. She really was a difficult person when she wanted to be. Her longest hunger strike had only been a day and a half though. And that was when Ken went MIA… A sudden realization hit and he ran out. Getting in his car, he sped to the hospital. The nurses knew who he was, so there was no need for signing in.

When Castiel got to the room, she was just staring at the ceiling. Lysander was looking distressed in one chair and Ken was looking depressed in the other. They all turned when he entered the room. Ravenna grinned and waved.

"Hi!"

The two males in the chairs jolted, looking at her in surprise.

"Rave, what were you doing?"

"Waiting," she replied almost childishly.

"I meant, why weren't you eating or speaking."

"I was waiting for you. The food here is bland and McDonalds doesn't deliver. These two wouldn't bring me it, so I was waiting for you."

"You didn't ask for it!"Ken snapped.

"I know you wouldn't sneak it in for me. But Castiel breaks rule constantly."

They all looked at her in exasperation, knowing what she was really thinking. She really was waiting for him to return because she missed him. The food was just an excuse. Chuckling, he took their orders and went out again. Even injured she was beautiful and funny and stubborn. It was what he loved so much about her.

_Now if only he could figure out how to tell her, life would be perfect._


	10. Chapter 10

After the McDonald's incident, as they now called it, Castiel visited Ravenna every day. Not only to prevent another issue, but to keep his own sanity. He found that he couldn't stop thinking about her no matter what he was doing. If he was in gym class, he wondered if she was trying to get up. When he was trying to sleep, he thought about her sleeping all alone in that sterile room. It drove him crazy! Cass decided it was simpler to spend every moment he could with her.

Ravenna noticed this as well. Before and after school until visiting hours ended, he was there. On the weekends, he was over all day and spent the night in the comfy chair beside her bed. Sometimes he slept at her side on the bed itself. One Saturday, just before he was going to the hospital, a huge H1 Hummer pulled up to his house. An extremely muscular man with jet black hair strode up to the door and knocked loudly. Castiel answered it swiftly.

"Hello! Are you Castiel Grey?" the man smiled down at him warmly.

"Y-yes sir. Who are you?"

"My name is Wayne. Do you know a girl named Ravenna Christophe? "

"Why, yes. She's a good friend of mine."

"Okay, thank you."

And with that, the man left. Cass sat there for a moment, befuddled by the strange conversation, but quickly drove to the hospital. Rave looked very troubled when he arrived.

"What's up, black bird?"

"I just realized something awful…" she mumbled back.

"Tell me."

"The bracelet you gave me last year, the one with the strawberry charm. It either fell off or broke when I got hit. I'm so sorry Castiel; I didn't mean to lose it."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she sobbed loudly. It pulled at his heart. Did a little trinket he found at the antique shop for five bucks really matter so much? Apparently, to her, it did.

"It's not that big of a deal, I didn't pay that much for it."

"It's not how much it cost you that I'm upset about. You gave me that for my birthday and I loved it. It fit perfectly and had room for me to add on more memories! The sentimental value was priceless."

Smiling blissfully, he hugged her to his chest. She gripped his shirt and stained it with her tears. Sobs rocked her body as she cried out all the frustration built up from being trapped in the room. A cough sounded from across the room. It was a doctor.

"Hello, . I just wanted to tell you that you are healing very nicely and will be out tomorrow. You will need to take it easy, though, and you will have a cast."

"Thank you, mister."

"You're very welcome."

The two teens smiled at each other once they were alone. Ravenna's tear-streaked face lit up like the sun, making Castiel blush. He loved seeing her so happy. It made him want to kiss her. So, he did. This time, she pushed him away. A feeling of hurt and dread jolted through his stomach. Rave saw this in his face. Smiling softly, she held his head to her chest.

"It's okay, Big Red. You just surprised me…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to catch you off guard, I just…I like you."

"I like you too."

Déjà vu, it was almost identical to her conversation with Ken before she became his girlfriend. A smirk played over her lips.

"But, I don't want to lose you as a friend if something happens while we're in a relationship. So I won't risk it."

Her heart did a flip. Ravenna wanted to be with him, yet, he was right. It would put their friendship on the line if another problem like the one at prom occurred. But maybe they could come to a compromise. They could still stay friends, but have the affection and intimacy they both craved.

"What if we had an open relationship? Or we were friends with benefits?"

"Like in those stupid romance movies?"

"It doesn't have to be like that. We don't have to keep it a secret, or if you do, we don't have to act like we're together."

"That's the thing! I wanna be with you as your boyfriend. I want to, ya' know, hold hands and go for walks and stuff," a blush fell over his cheeks.

"But at the same time you don't?"

"Yeah, after what happened with Lawliet and all, it just seems too risky."

Rave spontaneously busted out laughing at him. She laughed so hard it hurt her ribs and made her tear up. Castiel was shocked by it momentarily.

"What's so funny?!"

"You! Are you as weak willed or gullible as Kenny?"

"No…"

"Do you think another Amber incident would happen?"

"No."

"So what's the big deal?"

He shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. His head turned to catch her lips in a passionate kiss filled with everything he had held in for so long. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't hear Ken enter. But, they did hear the door slam shut behind him as he stormed out. Ravenna gasped and got up, hurrying after him.

Ken was halfway to the elevator, when something warm and heavy tackled him. He looked down to see a mass of black hair against his shoulder. She whimpered when he attempted to push her off and clung to his leg.

"Kenny," she whispered.

"Don't 'Kenny' me, Ravenna."

"Why are you so mad? We aren't together anymore."

"That doesn't mean I don't love you still! And to add the icing, you're with the guy who's bullied me for three years!"

"The only reason I picked on you is because you were trying to keep me from being with her."

They turned to see Castiel standing a few feet away. He looked absolutely livid.

"That's because I know you won't treat her right. You'll end up getting arrested or something and leave her!"

"It's not like you are a saint. She was in tears for two weeks before she decided you weren't writing because you didn't like her anymore."

The two boys glared venomously at each other. It looked as if they were about to brawl, when a deep male voice boomed from behind.

"Boys! This is a hospital, not a wrestling ring!"

They all looked to see Wayne with a bouquet of black roses in his arms. Ravenna grinned and ran to him.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?!"

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. My internet went out and I haven't been able to get online.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ravenna smiled, reaching up like a child so Wayne would pick her up. It was easy for him since he was extremely strong and she only weighed 100 pounds. Castiel and Ken followed them quietly; shooting death glares the entire way. The older man gave them both a look that nearly made Cass wet himself. His face quickly returned to a warm smile as he looked down at his daughter. He placed her on the bed and gave her the roses.

"They're so pretty!"

"Your mother helped me make them using Transylvanian bat blood I acquired during my trip. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you. One of my old friends from Italy needed some help moving and I got paid a pretty penny."

"Ooh, is it shiny?"

Chuckling, he pulled a shiny copper penny from his pocket and placed it in her palm. She grinned blissfully and Castiel tried to figure out why she was acting so strange. Wayne began talking to Ken about his father, offering to give him a ride home since he wanted to visit him, then they left. Cass turned to Ravenna swiftly.

"What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you acting like a little kid?"

She smirked like the Cheshire cat and flipped her hair. It nearly drove him wild with how sexy she looked.

"I'm a daddy's girl. If I act like a little girl and keep up the charade, I have him wrapped around my finger. He lets me do what I want when I want as long as I'm his baby girl."

"You are evil!"

"No, it makes him happy and keeps me happy. It's a win-win!"

Sighing, he patted her head and smirked. She always found ways to shock him. They spent the rest of the day planning what they should do when she got out. At the top of the list was to give Amber a piece of her mind. The Summer Festival was also just beginning and she went every year. School was ending in three weeks, so that meant their annual trip to the beach. Too bad she couldn't swim or surf or even play in the sand. At least they would see Dake.

While she was daydreaming, Castiel got a call from Leigh. He sounded distressed.

"What's up?"

"It's my brother…"

Cass was immediately worried about his best friend.

"What happened?"

"I walked in to ask him for a shirt, and he was making out with…"

"Amber?"

"Close, but wrong. He was making out with Nathaniel."

He dropped his phone in shock and it fell apart. Ravenna was about to ask what was wrong, but it was too late. Castiel was already out the door and on his way to tear the blond a new urethra.

Unknowing to the fate that was about to befall him, Nathaniel had just finished a hardcore make out session with Lysander. They had been practicing a song together, when one thing led to another and they were now in the vocalist's room. It was something both had wanted for a while. A loud knock sounded at the door and Nathaniel answered it. He was thrown against a wall.

Cass stood before them, his face filled with rage. It was frightening to say the least. Lysander attempted to pry him off, but it was futile.

"First you try to steal my girl, now my best friend? That's low, even for you," he hissed.

"What are you talking about? What girl?"

"Ravenna, my Ravenna. You tried to get your little claws in her as soon as you saw her."

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight. You finally got the balls to ask her out and now you're beating me up for…?"

"Trying to take my best friend."

"I wasn't taking anything. He was giving himself to me is more like it."

Castiel was about to punch him, when a small but extremely strong hand held him back. He glanced down to see Ravenna grasping his arm firmly. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and his winged skull shirt. Her face was pleading. It was complete déjà vu for him.

_ Two years ago, a few days after she had transferred, Nathaniel had asked her to do an errand. Castiel had missed a class and needed to sign an absentee note, but refused. It was an excuse to see her more. After persisting for a while, she finally gave up. He immediately went after the blond. Pinning him by his shirt against a locker, he prepared to punch him._

"_A real man accepts his responsibilities, huh? Then why are you sending a little girl to do your dirty work?"_

"_Pretty little thing, isn't she. I was too busy with my other responsibilities, so she volunteered to help."_

"_Why do you even care anyway? You just throw it away."_

"_It gives you something to read and a pretty girl to talk to. Since she's the only one that will."_

_ Growling, he made an attempt to hit him, but someone grabbed him around the waist. He glanced down to see a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. A pair of curly black pigtails hid her face. Cass pushed her away roughly._

"_Mind your own business you brat."_

_ She landed on her bottom and whimpered, her lip quivering. A strange feeling hit Castiel as the girl he had met just a few days prior got up and grabbed him again. This time, she wouldn't budge._

"_You need to calm down a bit," she murmured, "My brother always says that bruises are a sign of toughness, but peace is a sign of true strength."_

_ Glaring intensely at Nathaniel, he dropped him to the floor and grabbed her arm. Ravenna looked up in surprise. _

"_C'mon. It's getting late and I need to feed my dog. You get to enjoy my company," he grumbled._

"_Thank you very much. You know how dangerous it is out there for a girl like me to be alone."_

_ Rolling his eyes, Cass led her home, taking a shortcut through the woods. Her smile of pure bliss was all the thanks he needed._

Sighing, he let go and looked at her lovingly.

"How did you get here?"

"I had a friend that was close by, but that's not important. You shouldn't be so mean to him, Nathaniel didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes he did. He kissed my best friend!"

"Did you stop to think about how Lysander feels?"

The aforementioned silverette looked up from his spot by the door. He looked depressed and miserable. Nathaniel walked over and sat beside him. Castiel sighed softly, patting her on the head and leaving. She followed, hopping into his car with him. The redhead didn't even glance at her as he drove off toward his house.


	12. Chapter 12

They ended up going to a lake near his house. It was secluded, surrounded by trees and bushes in a way that it seemed almost forgotten by the outside world. Castiel tossed a few stones into the pond in absolute silence. Ravenna sat against a tree, nursing her aching arm. He ended up speaking first.

"You should've stayed at the hospital. That arm needs a cast."

"Then Nate would be dead and you'd be imprisoned."

He nodded and sighed in agreement. If it wasn't for Ravenna, he probably would have killed him. Now she was in pain and not thinking about herself at all. That girl must've been an angel sent to make him crazy.

"Come on; let's get you casted so we can have fun."

She smiled and tried to stand. Castiel just smiled, picking her up gently. They made it to the hospital, were scolded by the doctor, and brought into the room to get her cast. Ravenna chose a light pink one. Cass signed it in red on the very top. The doctor allowed her to leave shortly after. The first stop they made was to the ice cream parlor she loved. Unfortunately, Amber was there.

"Aw, look. The little spaz is still walking. Pity."

"Nice to see you too, SB."

"SB?"

"Super Bitch."

Gasping in horror, she stormed toward her table. Castiel laughed while Ravenna stared after her. They ordered their usual treats, a chocolate sundae and a coffee malt.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"She has my bracelet."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw it when she flipped her hair. I need you to do me a favor really quick."

"What is it?"

Silently, she pulled him into kiss. He returned it eagerly, initiating an intense make-out session. They were interrupted by a loud cough. Amber glared daggers at Ravenna, who just smirked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing kissing him?"

"Well, you stole my date at the prom. So Castiel here comforted me and now he's mine. Problem?"

"Is this true?"

"One hundred percent," Cass nodded.

She snatched Ravenna up by her good arm and tried to slap her. It was blocked, and then she was grabbed by her wrist. Rave giggled as she tossed Amber toward the door. Her friends followed suit, helping her leave. Going stoic, the brunette held up a silver charm bracelet with a strawberry charm.

"Told you so."

Their frozen desserts arrived momentarily after the altercation. Castiel stopped in the middle of drinking his to ask a question most didn't dare to ask.

"How, after all these years of tantrums and fighting, are you still allowed in this place?"

She smirked secretively. A chill ran its way up his spine.

"'As you know, I have five older brothers."

"Yeah, so?"

"The second oldest, Zachariah, owns several small businesses in this area. This ice cream shop is one of them. I pay full price, but my outbursts are overlooked."

He nodded in understanding, deep in thought at how her brothers would take to her dating him. All of them were successful in some way and he was just some punk in a band. Link may approve, but the rest won't. Her father was what he most feared, though. If he was scary enough when calm, how was he angry?

"I want to have dinner over at your house," he blurted suddenly.

"Uh, okay? Why?"

"I want to meet your family and see your house."

"Right…" she said slowly.

"And I want to hang out with you."

Chuckling, she took out her phone and sent a text. A ping sounded the reply.

"Alright. Is tonight okay?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, drop me at home and be back over at seven. Dress nice."

"Got it."

They finished their ice creams and headed out. As specified, he dropped her off at her house and went home. It was five, so Castiel had time to shower before he left. That gave him time to think about what she had said. Why was she so reluctant to have him come over? Was her family that bad? It mystified him completely. Shutting off the water, he wrapped a towel around his waist and got out.

The nicest clothes he could find were a black short sleeved dress shirt and black trousers. He wore his hair down, but brushed so it looked a bit more tamed. It was six thirty by the time he finished. Ravenna texted him to head on over, which he obeyed. Cass got there by ten til, knocking twice. A short girl in a dark purple dress and black pigtails met him at the door.

"Hey. Everyone is just arriving."

"Ravenna?"

"Why do you sound so shocked and what are you wearing?"

"It was the best I could do!"

Sighing, she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a plain white t-shirt.

"Keep it like that."

She led him inside to the living room. Wayne was sitting in a large chair across from the couch. On the couch was a man with slicked back black hair, glasses, and a grey sweater.

"Castiel, this is my older brother, Conrad. He's the middle of the five. Conrad, this is Castiel. He's a friend of mine from school."

"Very charming, now how does this sound? 'Local teen attacked by angry brothers.' "

"Shut up, Connie."

Ravenna walked with Castiel to the dining room. A pair of blonde twins was playing chess at the table. They both were both wearing white button-up shirts with black pants.

"The one on the right, with brown eyes is Zachariah. The one with blue eyes is Daniel."

They both looked up and waved. He waved back hesitantly. So far, they seemed nice. A short woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes emerged from the kitchen with a platter of chicken.

"Dinner is ready! Move that game."

The twins obeyed, sitting beside one another. As they all sat down, Castiel was placed between Ravenna and Link, who had appeared from the garage. He followed as they all bowed their heads.

"Please keep our Cielo safe from harm and return him to us in one piece. Amen."

They all dug in and Cass noticed an empty plate beside Wayne. The small talk never ceased, most of it in Italian, though. He didn't mind much. Dinner was simple, he noticed. Chicken with salad and bread. It was the best thing he had eaten since Ravenna had been hospitalized. After they had all finished, the men left the table while the women cleaned up. He helped Ravenna out and carried the dishes to the kitchen. Her mother beamed up at him in a way that mirrored her daughter.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my Ravenna. Her father and I worried so much when Ken left. It was almost as bad as when her oldest brother left us."

"Did he…die?"

"No! Did she ever tell you about her big brother, Cielo?"

"No…"

"Okay, let me tell you a story then."


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel sat leaned against the counter to listen to Ravenna's mother. She washed dishes absently.

"Cielo was fifteen when Ravenna was born, but they were close from the start. He would bring her along in the baby harness when he went skating with his friends. People always mistook him for her father. It was so cute to watch."

She sighed in nostalgia, smiling sadly out the window.

"They did everything together. As she got older, he taught her how to stick up for herself. He also taught her how to sing. She acts just like him you know. It made him a bit depressed to see her growing up. So, when she turned ten, he joined the Army. We haven't seen him since. He sends us postcards and calls her on her birthday. A toy rabbit also comes in the mail," the petite blonde rambled.

"Is that why she gets so upset when people leave?"

"Yup, she misses him more than the moon misses the sun."

"Thank you for telling me this, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Molly."

"Okay, Molly."

"Also, Castiel, if you ever hurt my baby girl I will make sure you will feel her pain times ten."

Smiling angelically, she put food away. Cass wandered out and made his way to Ravenna's room. She was sitting on her bed, staring at a line of stuffed animals on her dresser. There were four in all, getting gradually bigger as they went. In her arms was a plush rabbit almost her size. He sat down beside her.

"Your mom told me about your brother. You miss him a lot, huh?"

"Every day. I can't stop feeling like it's my fault that he left."

"Don't blame yourself, Rave."

"It _is_ my fault. The day before he enlisted, I came home late. I had snuck out to see a movie with Ken. He caught me and scolded me for sneaking out. Cielo never, ever raised his voice to me or told my parents. But I was a brat. I-I told him I hated him, that I wished he would just leave so I could do what I want. He just smiled at me, said that he forgave me and loved me, then he went to his room."

A single tear trailed down her face, but Castiel didn't touch her. Ravenna's body may have been there in that room, but she wasn't.

"I went into his room later to take it back. That was the first time I had ever seen him cry. He always seemed so big and strong, like nothing could bring him down. But he was only human. I lay down next to him, like he did to me when I was upset. Cielo stroked my hair and told me that he was going away for a while. When I asked why, he said 'Because I love you'."

Ravenna sobbed and hugged the rabbit tighter. Cass pulled her close to his chest, letting her cry as he rubbed her back. She cried until she fell asleep, but he continued to hold her. He left after he was sure she was asleep for good. Link gave him a hug on the way out.

"You know, you're a lot like him in ways. I think that helps."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude, I remember this one time when he had an entire night out planned with his friends and she wanted to go to the Summer Fest. He called them all and cancelled, just because she wanted him to go to the festival with her. Just to make her happy."

Castiel smiled, knowing he would do the same for her. Her birthday was just a week away and maybe, just maybe, he could see what she smiled like before the first boy she ever loved left her life for good. The thought made him wither a bit. He could never compare to Cielo. Even his name meant heaven. The man was probably perfect in every way. Sighing, he drove home to his near empty house. Demon greeted him at the door.

"What should I get her, boy?"

The Shepard just tilted its head silently. Cass chuckled and let him out.

**-One week later-**

Ravenna, her family, Ken, and Castiel had all gotten together at the dining room table for cake. She had received a very large cardboard box from Link and had yet to get her call from Cielo. The girl seemed to become antsier and antsier by the minute. After the cake was finished, presents were opened.

"Open the big one first. I think it's from you know who," Link smirked.

"Okay…"

She pulled the tape off and screamed. A tall, black haired man with glasses in a military uniform stepped out. He smirked, kneeling to give her a hug. Ravenna tackled him and they toppled over. They both cried softly, hugging each other tightly. The rest of the party gave them time to reunite. After they were done, Ravenna clung to his back while Cielo greeted everyone. Even Castiel was greeted with a warm smile and a handshake.

Presents continued to be opened after that. Ken had gotten her a CD she had been wanting for a while and smirked when she hugged him. Cass' gift was a cute cupcake charm and stuffed black bat. Rave kissed him gently, making Ken glare enviously. Cielo observed them in silence from his spot on the couch. He didn't look pleased.

Everything concluded soon after and Ken confronted Castiel outside.

"Who do you think you are?"

"A cockatiel." He smirked back.

"Shut up. I meant about kissing her in front of everyone. You do know how bad you must look to her family?"

"I don't care how I look. I am not ashamed of kissing her back and I feel sorry for you if you were. "

Chuckling at the smaller's shocked expression, he left. Ken soon walked home as well to concoct a plan to win her back.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Ravenna and Cielo were sitting together in what used to be his room. There was simply a bed, a television, and a dresser. The reason was because he had his own apartment that he paid for the entire time he was away. He and Rave used to live there together. She still took care of it while he was away.

They sat on the bed, holding each other tightly. He looked at her lovingly, noticing how big she had gotten. She, on the other hand, traced the scars all over his body. Especially the cuts going up his wrists and shoulder that seemed older than the rest.

"What happened to you?"

"It happened before you were born. I was very angry and depressed when I was younger. Instead of taking it out on others, I cut myself to release it."

Cielo touched one that went half way around his throat, almost hitting an artery.

"This was the last one I ever did. I was going to end it all, but I was interrupted. Do you know what stopped me?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"I heard a cry so sad and frustrated; it almost matched how I had felt for the past three years. When I followed it, I found a beautiful baby with dark, black hair. When I picked her up, she stopped. As if my touch had calmed her. Suddenly, I mattered in the world."

Ravenna teared up, hugging him tighter. He did the same, refusing to ever let her go again. Little did they know that an evil deed was brewing close by.


	14. Chapter 14

Ravenna, Lysander, and Iris were all walking home together from school alone the day after Cielo had returned. Nathaniel had to stay for student council, Ken was busy with his club, and Castiel had detention. They were having so much fun together that they didn't notice a black truck pulling up behind them. Nor did they notice the five older boys hopping out. One of them grabbed Iris with ease, tossing her in the truck. Another brawled with Lysander, eventually knocking him out. Ravenna fought for a moment before taking off like a rabbit.

She was caught by the arms, but she did a flip and kicked her assailant in the jaw. Two of them tackled her and another held a rag over her face. After struggling for a minute, she passed out. They dragged her into the truck as well and drove off.

At the school, Castiel was having trouble of a lesser degree. He had just finished detention and was met outside by Amber. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with red sneakers.

"Hey, Castiel."

"What are you up to, blondette?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to fit your taste. Like it?"

He scoffed in disbelief. She was trying to dress like Ravenna!

"Not on you. It looks ugly."

Amber huffed and pouted childishly, another thing only Rave could look good doing.

"What is it about that girl that makes her look so good that you'll be with her? I'm every guy's dream."

"Not mine. She dresses like that naturally. Then she turns around and wears a dress that makes her look like a goddess. A raven haired goddess."

"But she's so boyish and bratty."

"No, she's just a fighter that is a child at heart."

Sighing in exasperation, she stormed off. Castiel's phone vibrated and he answered it.

-_**Meanwhile, in an abandoned cabin -**_

Ravenna woke up tied to a chair in a dim room. She looked around, locating her friends quickly. They were straight across from her, against a wall. Only their hands were bound.

"Are you two okay?"she asked quietly.

"Y-yeah, just a bit shaken," Iris replied.

"I'm just a bit sore at the moment. Bastards got me in the back of my head."

Rave nodded, happy they were okay. Her ribs were throbbing and her arm felt like it was on fire. A boy with a pig mask on entered the room with a cell phone.

"Two of you can make a call. Who will be first?"

Ravenna nodded to Lysander, who smirked knowingly back. He knew who she wanted him to call. The pig unbound his hands and gave him the phone, holding a baseball bat to his temple.

"Hey, Castiel, it's me. Yeah, we got kidnapped and we need help."

He glared for a moment.

"No, I'm not messing with you. You want to talk to him?"

Ly gave the phone to their captor.

"He's telling the truth. We were hired by a pretty little lady to nab a girl with long, black hair. Not much to look at, but her body should be fun to play with."

Ravenna sneered when she heard Castiel start yelling at the guy. He hung up on him and turned to them. She said it was her turn and called Cielo. Her voice started to choke up.

"B-big brother? My fr-friends an' I got snatched up b-by some men in a truck. They s-said they were gonna do b-bad things t-to m-me."

"Ravenna, sweetie, listen to me. Big brother will fix things and make it all better, don't you worry. I'm tracking the call as we speak and I am on my way now. Stay where you are."

"Please hurry."

He hung up and she stopped crying. Two more men came in, one with a cat mask and the other with a ski mask. The cat tied her hand to the chair swiftly. Ski-guy tore her shirt off to expose Rave's tank top. They chuckled at the article of clothing.

"Don't leave much to the imagination, but no matter. Blondie told us to do as we please."

Iris cried out her name loudly, but Ravenna just smiled back calmly. It was a smile of acceptance and internal fear. One that told her not to worry about what was going to happen. They tore off her shorts as well, leaving her in her underwear. Pig untied her legs and strattled her roughly, kissing up her neck but not trying anything else.

A loud thumping was heard above them and Pig stood up in time to be landed on by a very angry redhead with a knife. Cielo dropped through with his gun and ran out the door to secure the area. Ken and Nathaniel brawled with the other two men while Cass beat Pig mercilessly. He froze only when Ravenna spoke.

"Castiel, stop it. Please, you're going to kill him."

"Th-the awful, disgusting things they were planning…they deserve to die as painfully as possible."

"Please untie me before you do anything then."

He nodded and unraveled the rope gingerly. Rave stood up carefully, wrapping her arms around his torso. Cass pulled away from her grip, going to pummel Ski-guy while Nathaniel took care of Lysander. Ken, who had been tying up Cat, walked over to Ravenna.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"We were so scared. I thought Cielo was going to kill us all with his driving!"

She smiled shakily and hugged him. He held her tightly, kissing her forehead. A large hand pinned him to a wall roughly. Castiel's piercing grey eyes glared into his intensely.

"Stay away from her, you bastard. I know that you caused this."

"What are you talking about?"Ravenna asked softly.

"I don't know what you're saying. You must be paranoid by what happened…"

"I know when you're lying. Tell me Kenny."

"Yeah, Kenny, tell her," Cass sneered.

Ken glanced down at his best friend lovingly before sighing.

"Well, you see, Amber texted me earlier this morning. She said that if I could send her the numbers of some of the guys from my military school, she could distract Castiel long enough for me to swoop in like a hero. How was I supposed to know they would take it this far?"

Ravenna and Cass stared at him in disbelief. The girl didn't even bat an eye as she decked the brunette right in the jaw. He fell, stunned, to the floor and she continued beating him to a pulp. It took the three standing boys to restrain her after she punched him in the face and chest several more times. He stared up through one eye, his bloodied nose crooked. Spitting out a tooth, he gazed up at her.

"I forgive you, but we are no longer friends Kentin. You're lucky I'm not going to tell my big brother what you did."

And, with that, she walked out crying for Cielo. He rushed to her side and gave her his jacket. Climbing in his car, Ravenna flipped Ken the bird as they drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

For the whole next week, nobody but Castiel heard a word from Ravenna. He had only received one IM message from her.

_RaveGirl: Please don't call, text, or visit for a week. I need time to recover._

Cass decided to respect her wishes and focus on a song he was writing. It was a piece fit for her specifically. The fast paced guitar, energetic drums, and eerie bass would contrast beautifully with the haunting sound of her voice. He was about to test the first few chords of his part, when a tapping sounded at his window. It was Ken.

The smaller teen was soaking wet from the rain, his face blank. Castiel considered ignoring him, but knew that even Ravenna would do different, and let him in. He sat on the floor numbly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need someone to talk to. Rave isn't picking up her phone…"

"Well, duh," he snorted back.

Ken held his head sadly.

"I need to tell her how sorry I am that that happened to her. It was just supposed to get you out of the way long enough to win her back."

"That's why she's so pissed, ya' know."

"Huh?"

Castiel took out a cigarette, but quickly put it back. This wasn't done without notice from Ken.

"Going soft?"

"No, she asked me to quit so I'd live longer. What can I say? I'd do anything to see her smile.

He nodded in understanding at the redhead's words, knowing the feeling of wanting to please her no matter what. The feeling of pure bliss from seeing a smile on her perfect face. It was something he knew all too well.

"But, back on subject, you said you want to win her back. She isn't some toy ya' lose to a friend and win back. She's a girl you have to earn the respect and trust of. And, buddy, you blew it."

A sigh escaped Ken's lips as he agreed internally with his nemesis. He had blown it big time. Now she refused to look at him, much less speak. Their long time friendship just may have hit it's end after all these years. Castiel's phone went off and he answered it.

"Yeah?" Cass answered gruffly.

A look of horror grazed his features momentarily.

"She's what?! Well, stop her! I'm on my way."

The punk jumped up before Ken could ask and ran out. He followed him to Ravenna's house. There was a large truck in the driveway where Link was playing tug of war with Cielo. Ravenna was the object of focus. Castiel grabbed her around the waist and they let go. She struggled against his hold, keeping her head down.

"Let go…"

No. Not until you tell me why you're leaving."

"I need to get out of that house and move on."

"Why?"

"Too many painful memories inside, I need to escape."

Ken started to chuckle and received many stared.

"What's so funny?" she hissed.

"How cowardly you're being. Talk about _me_ not being _myself_, you take the cake for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Ravenna Christophe I knew wouldn't run away from her problems. She would kick their teeth in!"

"Well, apparently you don't know me that well."

Ken slapped her across the face, prompting Castiel to attack, but Cielo held him back. Ravenna stared silently at her former friend. He hit her again, and again, and again. Until she had blazing red handprints on both of her cheeks. The brunette stared at her tearfully.

"Don't you ever, EVER, say I don't know you. I know you better than you know yourself and you can't deny it. Now shut up, quit throwing yourself a little pity party, and grow up."

With a loud yell, he went home. Rave sat there for a minute before getting up. She continued loading a few more boxes onto the truck before turning to Cass. He stared back

"I'm just moving back into Cielo's place. It's closer to school and he technically has had legal custody of me since he was twenty. Link overreacted."

He blinked twice, and then grabbed her in a bear hug. She giggled against his chest as he savored the feeling of her in his arms once again. The two older men left them alone so they could finish up with packing the truck. After they were done, Castiel and Ravenna followed Cielo to the apartment in his truck.

Meanwhile, Ken was lying on his bed in silence. "If I'm James Dean, then You are Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Siren blasted from his speakers as he brooded over what had happened. She was being stupid, so he didn't think he did anything wrong. But, this had more than likely killed anything salvageable from their friendship. Maybe things were better this way. Sighing heavily, he got up and took a walk down to the ice cream shop.

On his way there, he was almost run over by a Vespa. The driver swerved at the last second and missed by an inch. Ken still fell down in shock, causing the driver to get off and help him.

"I'm sorry. You okay dude?"a feminine, lispy voice murmured.

He gazed down at the girl who had nearly run him down. Her voice did not match her appearance at all. She was only 4'10, with huge hazel eyes and long, platinum blonde hair. On her body was a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and combat boots. A smile graced her innocent-looking face. Ken felt his heart flutter.

"I-it's quite alright. I should've been watching where I was going."

"Yeah, but it's my fault too. C'mon, let me buy you a drink."

"Actually, I was just going to get some ice cream…"

"It's on me then!"

Grinning, the girl ran to the shop. Ken almost couldn't keep up with her pace. They sat down together to eat their frozen treats. She had gotten a huge sundae with everything on it and was currently eating it all by herself. He sipped his shake while watching her.

"So, you got a name?" she asked between bites.

"Ken, Ken Lawliet. Nice to make your acquaintance. "

"The name's Alice, Alice Castle. Nice ta' meet cha'. You're a bit stuffy, aren't ya'?"

He chuckled, earning a strange glance from his new friend. After everything was finished, they traded numbers and parted ways.

_**I had a bit of writers block, so please pardon the filler. I've been having trouble again, sadly, I had to leave my house due to the back porch and room burning. Sorry for the random author's note, I just needed to vent.**_


	16. Chapter 16

After they had finished moving everything into the house, Cielo left Ravenna and Castiel alone while he went to see some old friends for the night. They made out for a bit, but one thing led to another. The pair had tons of fun losing their virginities to each other. But, they also forgot an important piece during the heat of the moment. Neither remembered and, exhausted, they fell asleep beside one another. Cass awakened early the next morning to the smell of pancakes.

Cielo was in the kitchen wearing a frilly pink apron and making breakfast.

"Oh, hiya Cassie!" he slurred.

"A-Are you drunk?"

"I swear to drunk, I am not god! Why do I keep gettin' asked that?"

Sighing, he grabbed the older man by the arm. Castiel was thrown clear across the room. He hit the wall with a loud thud. Ravenna woke up from the commotion, put on some sweatpants, and ran out. Cielo was about to punch him in the face.

"Big brother, stop!"

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Please, don't hurt him. You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"Just a little bit…"

"Why are you lying to me? Go to bed so you can sober up."

"Will you stay here til I wake up?"

"Yes."

Smiling, he hugged her and went to his room. She smiled after him. The exchange was oddly heartwarming. Cass held her to his chest lovingly, stroking her hair. Rave leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Sore, but in a good way. How are you?"

"Awesome."

They smiled at one another before cleaning up the mess her brother had made in the kitchen. Afterward, they watched a movie on the couch. Suddenly, a wave of realization hit him.

"We didn't use a condom last night…"

"Huh?"

"We forgot to use a condom," he repeated quietly.

She went blank, her eyes darting to her stomach. Cass dropped his head into his hands and started pacing. Ravenna stared at a wall, stroking her belly in the utter silence between them. Her mind raced. How could they have made such a stupid mistake? They couldn't take care of a baby yet! Even if there wasn't one, they were obviously stupid.

Castiel thought about what would happen if she was actually pregnant. Her brothers would kill him, find a way to bring him back, kill him again, and dance on his grave. If they didn't kill him, though, he would propose to her. He loved her and it was his responsibility to marry the mother of his child. _His child._ Never, in a million years did he think he would even possibly be a dad. The thought wasn't unpleasant, though.

"I don't want a baby…" Ravenna whispered.

Cass froze in his tracks. She didn't want a baby? Was it in general or just their child? He was shattered thinking about what would happen if she was actually pregnant. This baby would be his too and he was beginning to want it.

"We don't know if there is one yet."

"True, but, what if there is?"

"Then I will take care of you two."

"Take care of us? What do you mean?"

"I will find a way to take care of you financially and physically. Don't worry."

She looked at him intently before sighing.

"Can you please go for a while? I need time to think."

Castiel nodded and gave her a quick peck, leaving promptly after. Rave laid down with one hand on her stomach. Maybe they were panicking about nothing. Maybe this would all blow over in the end. If not, then she wasn't sure what she would do. Too bad she wasn't talking to Ken. He'd know what to do. With a quiet sigh, Ravenna got up and went to lay with Cielo for a bit. That always helped calm her down.

Meanwhile, Cass was on his way home in a haze. Her word echoed through his mind like a broken record. He couldn't figure out why that had hit him so hard. They weren't even sure there was going to be a child. But still, it chewed at his insides thinking about the 'what ifs'. It's not like he couldn't afford to take care of them. And he would be a great dad if he had the chance. Pulling into his driveway, Castiel went in and took a long nap. Even his dreams were chaotic.

_ A dark room with one large bed was set before him. Ravenna was lying beneath the covers. The door creaked open a bit and a little girl peeked in. She had mismatched grey and blue eyes, long black hair, and a stuffed bunny. Rave opened one eye._

"_Mama? I had a bad dream. May I sleep with you?"_

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but Daddy will be home any minute and you know how he is about sharing."_

_ What was she talking about? All three of them would fit. If not, he would sleep somewhere else. The door slammed open behind him to reveal himself. He sneered evilly at the two girls. _

"_Ravenna, I told you before to have her in bed before I get home."_

"_She was having a nightmare, so I comforted her."_

"_I don't care. Now, I must punish you."_

_ Striding forward, he slapped her across the face. Castiel tried to help, but couldn't move. All he could do was watch helplessly as the woman he loved was beat by him. _

Cass woke up in tears and a cold sweat. He would never, ever do that to her. Maybe it was just the shock that made his mind create _that._ Getting up, he took a quick shower and let Demon outside. When he returned there was a message on his IM from Ravenna.

_RaveGirl: Hey Cass?_

_Rockstar2288:Yes?_

_RaveGirl: Guess what…_

**Sorry for the short chapter and taking so long with posting. I've been so busy. But it is up and I do have a poll on my profile to determine Ravenna's pregnancy. Bye bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel's phone rang right after he received the message. Of course it was Ravenna.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me, it's your's of course."

"Well, yeah, but I'm gonna be a dad…"

He collapsed against the counter. The shock had made his legs feel absolutely useless.

"Are you sure?"

"I took three tests. It's nearly impossible to get three false positives."

"Oh…"

"What should we do? I can't keep this from Cielo."

"Tell him, I can defend myself. I will be right over. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

Dazed, he went into one of his drawers to look for the ring his grandmother had given him. It was a simple, white gold band with tiny diamonds arranged around one slightly larger. Castiel hoped it would fit. Slipping it into his pocket, he left for her apartment. Cielo was waiting for him out front with an extremely frightening look. Any other man would have run. As soon as he left his car, a fist narrowly missed his face.

He had to dodge and block several blows, until one connected with his stomach. Castiel fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. The older man put a foot on his back.

"Do you realize just what you've done?"

"Yes."

"You soiled my pure, beautiful baby sister and impregnated her with your spawn."

"She isn't a child anymore."

"I don't care! That _thing_ in her belongs to you and I don't want you causing any more problems."

He saw red. How dare he call _his_ child a thing! Cielo had no right to keep him from seeing them. Filled with rage, Cass lunged and began hitting him mercilessly. A light hand was the only thing that stopped him from doing serious damage. Ravenna was holding his shoulder looking worried. Smiling, he stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's okay. That was my last fight for a long time. I promise."

Ravenna nodded in understanding and helped her brother up. Cass stared at him threateningly, daring him to make another move or say another thing about _his_ baby. Cielo surprised him by shaking his hand vigorously.

"You proved yourself worthy of taking care of my sister and your child. You have my blessing."

"Thank you so much. I promise I will always be there, no matter what."

Turning to her, he held out the cloth that concealed the object that would show to the world that he would honor his promise. She took it gently and unraveled it, gasping softly at the ring. A soft smile covered Castiel's face as he put it on her. It was a perfect fit.

"Ravenna, I know this is cliché and you probably think I'm only doing this because I have to. But it's more than that. I've loved and wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. You thawed the layer of ice around my heart in ways that I thought only music could. I'm crazy for you. So please, will you let me make you mine once and for all?"

She stared at the ring, then at her stomach, and then finally at him. Castiel smiled softly in return.

"Okay."

"Okay? You mean you'll marry me?"

"I will consider it. Now, we should probably go to your house."

"Good enough for me. Why my house?"

"Well, if you haven't forgotten, we have band practice today. Plus, we have to have a meeting."

He gave her another huge hug before leading her to the car. Rave said goodbye to her brother and climbed in. Neither of them uttered a single word the entire drive. Halfway there, Cass handed Ravenna a sheet of lyrics to memorize. It was easy for her. Nathaniel and Lysander were already there when they arrived. Both received a sheet of music to read over.

Nathaniel seemed cautious at first, but relaxed when he realized he wouldn't be attacked by the redhead. Lysander practiced quietly on his bass for a bit before giving the signal to go ahead with the session. She took the microphone, already adjusted to her height, and started the song.

"I hate the way you make me feel. Your words, your lies, your touch leave wounds to never heal," she crooned, "Why would you make me feel this way? So many things that I should say."

They all knew that this song was about the Ken incident, but it was so powerful that they didn't care. So powerful, they didn't notice a certain brunette entering the garage. Ken sat in a corner to listen. Ravenna continued singing ominously until the song ended. He still went unnoticed.

"Before you go, we have an announcement," Castiel said proudly.

"What's up?"Ly replied.

"We just found out today that I'm pregnant."

"Nooooooo!"

They all jolted at the sudden presence of Ken in the room. He threw the chair he had been sitting on and charged at Castiel. Lysander grabbed him while he continued to thrash and yell. A look of pure hatred filled his eyes.

"I will kill you for what you've done! You ruined her! You defiled her you stupid pig! Now she's carrying tha-that thing! I will murder you for this!"

"What you call a thing is our child and I suggest you shut up before I kick you out."

"That isn't a child! It's a disgusting creature that will ruin Ravenna's life forever! It'll be a monster just like its dear old dad."

That's when Ravenna stood up.

"Shut up Kentin! You are the only monster here that I see. Calling a defenseless baby a creature and a monster. How low can you get?"

"B-but, Ravenna…"

"No Ken. I am done listening. Castiel took responsibility like a real man. As soon as he found out, he came over and proposed to me. And guess what? I said yes. "

"Don't you think he only did that because it's his fault?"

She gasped softly, her hand quickly going to touch her stomach. Nathaniel was the first to hit him. Then Cass. Ravenna sat down to think about what he had said while Ken got beat. What if he was right? No, Castiel wouldn't do that. Would he? Her thoughts conflicted and swam until a hand touched her arm. Castiel smiled down at her lovingly.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and stood, her thoughts still going crazy as they left the garage.

_**Not many voted, but for those who did, you obviously know who won. Sorry for taking so long and keeping you waiting. R&R!**_


	18. Chapter 18

The following Monday went by slowly for everyone. It was three days before summer break, so finals were being taken. Ravenna and Ken were right next to each other, due to alphabetical order, and neither could focus very well. Still, they managed to finish quickly. Ken glanced at her repeatedly before heaving a loud sigh. Everything that had happened exhausted him greatly.

_The previous night had been the worst of his life. Depression and embarrassment welled deep in his soul. Not only had he gotten beaten up once again by Castiel, but he had burned any bridges he had left between him and Ravenna. Any chance to salvage their friendship was gone. As soon as he got home, Ken fell to the floor in a mess of tears and yelling. Luckily, his parents were out on a date or else he'd be subjected to hundreds of questions. He punched the floor so violently it shook. Or maybe that was him shaking. _

_ Alice appeared at his window and instantly began consoling him. He cried for a long time. After what seemed like hours, she kissed him. He returned it hungrily, pretending she was Ravenna. Somehow they ended up in his bed. Ken regretted every minute of what they did. She redressed and left the way she came when they heard his parent's car. After saying hello to them, he took a hot shower to cleanse himself of the impureness that had happened._

When testing for the day had concluded, everyone poured out of the room. Castiel was waiting outside and told Ravenna to just drive home. That he had something to do. Ken was caught by the arm as he went to pass him.

"Hey, wait a sec."

"What do _you_ want?"

"I just want to talk, okay? That's it."

"Okay, you have two minutes."

"I just wanted to let you that what you did was really screwed up yesterday. It took me two hours to calm her down enough to believe I was proposing because I love her. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to her anymore."

"Why? Afraid that she'll leave you?"

"Quit trying to fool yourself, it's obvious you're not confident. It's for the sake of her and the baby. You keep making her so stressed out, it isn't healthy."

Cass started walking and Ken followed. They got to Ken's car and sat inside.

"So, you aren't worried about yourself? Just them?"

"Well, mostly about them. But, if she has a miscarriage or something else that hurts them, I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't stand to see what would happen to her if anything happened to that baby. I'm only human. "

The brunette started chuckling softly.

"You really are the better man, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You are more mature, responsible, and unselfish than I could ever hope to be. You won, Castiel. You are really the better man."

"It took a lot of guts to say that…maybe there is some hope left for you."

Ken smirked softly at him.

"Need a ride home?"

"That would be cool."

They drove to his house in absolute silence. No words were needed to express the truce between the boys. Both understood their counterpart's intentions, but respected their privacy. It almost made them forget that they had once been enemies. By the time they arrived at Castiel's house they were laughing like old friends.

"Well, here we are! I had a lot of fun, Red."

"Same here, Shorty. Hey, we should hang out sometime to play videogames or somethin'. You seem like you'd be cool to chill with."

He held out his fist before he got out. Ken bumped it and nodded.

"I'd like that. See you later."

"See ya'."

Cass went inside as Ken left. A smile that made itself scarce for a long time now invaded his features. Instead of going home, though, he went to see Alice. She wasn't home, so he went shopping alone. The eye doctor was his first stop. His glasses were ready and new on the shelf as always. No questions were asked, only welcoming smiles and friendly service as he took his prescription.

Next was the mall. Many striped long-sleeved shirts and cargo pants were bought that day alongside a soft grey rabbit toy. Amber was encountered on the way out. It took every bit of his energy not to punch her.

"Well, if it isn't little Kenny? I heard about you breakup. Harsh, but I'm still free."

"Free? I thought someone who looks like you would charge."

"Why are you being so mean, Kenken? I tried to help you."

"Help me? You ruined my life! Because of you, not only does Ravenna not want to be with me, she hates my guts. You're lucky I don't hit you right now for having the gall to even speak to me."

"Such big words for such a little man. Did you finally grow a spine?"

"Hey!"A familiar voice barked from behind them, "Back off you Barbie wannabe."

They both looked up to see Castiel approaching. Amber glared profusely while Ken grinned and waved.

"Hey man, what're you doin' here?"

"Picking up some new clothes and stuff. You?"

"Ravenna and I are meeting up with Nate and Lysander. I'd ask you to join but…"

"Actually, I have a present for her. Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

They chuckled before going inside and abandoning the forgotten blonde on the curb. Once inside, Ken made a quick trip to the bathroom to remove his contacts. His glasses felt right on his face. Cass nodded in approval at his change in appearance. Rave loved those glasses so much. The two young men ended up at a table in the food court with the gay couple, waiting for their pregnant princess to appear.

She did soon enough. But it wasn't pretty. Ravenna took one look at Ken, scowled, and glared at Castiel. He held up one hand to demand silence. Ken stepped forward with the rabbit toy.

"I don't expect you to ever fully forgive me. Hell, I don't forgive myself. I did some really messed up shit and I am sorry. I'm more than sorry. If I could do anything to change what I did, I would. But I can't. So please, I beg you, don't forget all the fun times we had together. I love you like a sister, Ravenna. I can't believe it took me so long to realize it. Please take this rabbit as a symbol of my apology and regret for everything I have done to screw up what we one had."

Handing her the rabbit and holding her hand momentarily, Ken turned to leave…then fell on his face. He scrambled to get up, but stepped on his sleeve and fell again. Ravenna hugged him suddenly, tears of joy and laughter streaming from her.

"Oh Kenny, you're finally home!"


	19. Chapter 19

After everyone besides Castiel and Ravenna had returned to their homes, it was time for her to go. He drove as she discussed baby names.

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Cielo Wayne. After my big brother and dad."

"That's a nice name."

"What if it's a girl though?"

"We have a lot of time to think about that. But, for now, we're here."

She looked up to see that they were at her parent's house.

"Wrong place…"

"Nope. We are going to tell your parents what is going on."

Rave was about to protest, but he was already getting out and opening her door. She let him help her out reluctantly. Link was waiting outside for them with a grin. He began speaking as they approached.

"Long time no see, Cielo told me what happened. But don't worry, I didn't tell dad."

"Thank you. When are you continuing your tour?"

"I'm taking a year off, actually. Don't worry, that baby will get to meet her uncle."

"Her?"

"I'm hoping for a niece. That would be awesome."

The couple laughed and continued on into the house. They said hello to Molly, requesting that she follow them to the living room where Wayne resided. Her parents sat on the couch while they sat on the loveseat across from them. Castiel sat up straight, trying to figure out the right words, while Ravenna played with her ring nervously. It was motion that did not go unnoticed by the ex-mercenary.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you two are engaged now?"

"How did you-"

"The ring is very nice."

They all stared at the ring, then turned to gawk at the silver-speckled man. He chuckled softly, patting Cass on the head roughly. The women relaxed visibly.

"I'm just wondering what brought this on."

The teens froze instantly. Silence fell over the room and her parents waited expectantly. Castiel's eyes darted to her stomach, then back up. Wayne's expression darkened.

"I see. Well, can't kill you now. That would break my baby's heart and leave the child fatherless. Can't have that happening. But I will say this; watch yourself and how you treat them. I have friends that can deport you to Austria with the push of button."

"But, sir, I'm not from Austria."

"Exactly."

A chill ran up his spine at the man's icy expression. Ravenna's mother was the opposite of her husband, though. After he had finished speaking, she immediately started babbling about wedding arrangements and how she was going to spoil her grandbaby so much. The mood seemed to lighten a bit as she spoke. It was apparent why she and Wayne went together so well. Molly dragged them to the kitchen for dessert while she made arrangements for Ravenna's first check up.

By the time she was finished, night had fallen and her daughter was sleeping. Cass carried her to the car and drove to his house. Unexpectedly, his own parents were there. It was very awkward with many promises to explain in the morning. They let him go since he was still carrying his still sleeping fiancé. Laying her down in his bed, he sent Cielo a text and removed his shirt. Rave cuddled against his chest unconsciously with a content sigh. He stroked her hair in response, thinking about the events and what he should name his daughter.

Castiel awakened the next morning to a pair of mismatched eyes staring up at him adoringly. Ravenna was cloaked in his favorite shirt and gym shorts. She looked so child-like when she wore his clothing. A smile played over her features. He placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. Thank you for bringing me to bed."

"No problem at all. How do you feel?"

"A bit nauseous, but okay. Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Save your energy, I can do it."

Snorting softly, she got up and skipped out. That's when he suddenly remembered his parents were home. Cass managed to catch her before she reached the kitchen.

"Babe, my parents came back last night. May I introduce you before you go in?'

The brunette nodded and he pecked her on the lips sweetly. She kissed him back, then pushed him into the dining room. His parents were at the table.

"Hello Mom, Dad."

"Good morning Castiel. Now that it is day, would you please explain just who that girl you were carrying is?"

"That is my girlfriend, Ravenna. Well, my fiancé now."

"Fiancé? You are much too young to be engaged," his mother gasped.

"Possibly, but I love her and she's the mother of my child."

"Engaged and have a baby on the way? You are just out of high school. You should wait for a few years before you do something drastic like that."

"I refuse to abandon them."

"Well, there is a clinic not too far and we have enough saved up…" his father suggested.

"No," Cass snapped, "I will not put her through that. I will not make her kill our child."

"It isn't a child yet. Also, adoption is also possible."

He nearly roared in anger, his entire frame quivering. A calm, cool voice and delicate hands stopped him from freaking out completely.

"I suggest you both shut up and let us speak before you try to make any decisions about _my_ baby."

"Are you the little whore that is trying to ruin my son's life?"

"What is with everyone and thinking we are ruining each other's lives?! We're abso-freakin'-lutely happy with our decision. Anyway, I am Ravenna Quinn. Maybe you've heard of my brothers, Zachariah and Daniel?"

Both adults paled greatly at the mention of the twins. Together, they basically owned every building and business in town. Including the airline they worked for. Anything they wanted, they took without remorse. That meant their jobs as pilot and attendant. All of her brothers were powerful in some way, due to her father's connections. She was the only one who hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet.

"I-I am so sorry…"

"Now you are, you pigs. Your money being on the line makes you really sorry. Come on sweetie, let's go home. Cielo and Link want to look for nursery stuff."

"Okay, honey. Mom, Dad?"

Their heads perked up a bit.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you never see this burden, as you call it. Because, to me, these two are the first real family I have."

Chuckling, he left with his gorgeous bride-to-be.

_**So sorry. Mostly talking and filler, but they had to confess somehow! A bit of writers block, but it will clear up. Review who you like most and/or which couple you'd like a special chapter of. Thank you!**_


	20. Chapter 20

It was difficult to choose who would come with for Ravenna's first ultrasound. Only two people besides she and Castiel could fit in the room. It was already decided that Cielo would come with, so Link and Ken were fighting for it.

I'm her best friend!"

"I'm her brother."

"She already has a brother there."

"So, we're still family. Plus, last time I checked, you were still in hot water. You should try to get in our good graces again."

The younger man argued no further, knowing when he had been beat, and opted to stay behind. Ravenna promised to bring back the pictures for him to see before climbing into the passenger's seat. Castiel drove and the brothers piled in the back. It was a family doctor with a small clinic on the edge of town, so the drive wasn't long. They checked in and waited for the nurse to call them in.

" ? Quinn?"

"That's me."

She stood, the three men following. The nurse nodded and led them into a room.

"The doctor will be right with you."

Cielo sat in a swivel chair in the corner, spinning to his heart's content, while Link drummed against the counter. Cass sat beside his fiancé with a soft smile. A man with messy black hair and a white coat clambered in after a few minutes.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Ravenna Quinn. I haven't seen you in a while."

"We moved away for a long time, Dr.D. Dad's job, you know."

"Yes, yes, your mother told me. Now, you're here for an ultrasound, correct? My, they grow up quick."

Rave blushed, holding Castiel's hand. The doctor wheeled a machine from the corner to the table. He told her to lie down and smeared a cold gel on her stomach. An odd aperture connected to the machine was run over her stomach gently. They watched in awe as a small blob appeared on the screen.

"If you look here," he pointed to a white dot on it, "That's the heart."

"Wow…" Cass whispered.

Ravenna teared up, beaming at the picture on the screen. She squeezed his hand lightly. He squeezed back. Dr.D printed a few pictures, scheduled her next appointment, and let them go home. Cielo made them stop by Walgreens to get copies of the ultrasound pictures for the family. They each took one before heading back to the apartment. Ken was waiting outside when they arrived.

The brunette bombarded Cass with questions about the checkup and nabbed a picture. Rave went into her room to take a nap, so all the men were free to do their own thing. Cielo shopped online for cribs with the father-to-be, Link made a few calls, and Ken watched a movie. A vomiting noise from the bathroom alerted them a few hours later. Castiel was the first up and in the bathroom.

"I guess the morning sickness has begun," then eldest announced.

"I remember when mom had it with her. Very fun times," Link added.

The couple emerged, immediately going back in the bedroom.

"Now that those two aren't here, what are you planning, Kentin?"

"Huh?"

"I've known you since you were a baby. You have no intentions of being just friends with my sister. What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just want to be friends again, I swear. I saw how being together romantically nearly ruined our friendship completely. Please believe me when I say that I want to be there for this baby as much as you do."

Cielo stared suspiciously at him for an entire minute.

"You are on probation as of now. If you do anything to cause my sister distress, you will be punished. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good, now go home. You've been here long enough."

The brunette obeyed like a true soldier and Ravenna appeared.

"Where'd Kenny go?" she yawned childishly.

"Don't worry sweetie, he had to go home. Something about his mother needing help."

"Oh, okay then. Castiel is still sleeping."

"He deserves it after all that stuff with his parents."

She nodded and sat beside her big brother. He stroked her hair gently. Link returned from his calls soon after.

Meanwhile, trouble was brewing for a certain couple. Lysander and Nathaniel were in an extremely heated argument over college. The blonde wanted his boyfriend to come live with him when he went college. But, the silverette wanted to stay for a few more years to work on their band. It was an argument that had been going on for days without ceasing.

"We could make it big! Please babe, just give it a chance…"

"You and I both know that once Castiel becomes a dad, there will be no band. Then what? I will have to wait an entire year before I can apply to SCU!"

"So?"

"So, I will have to wait a year to start my education!"

"What about what I want? Do you think I _like_ holding you back? Being the reason why you can't fulfill your dreams?"

"You know that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean, Nathaniel? Because all I heard was how _you_ had to wait to start _your_ education and it's obviously my fault."

Lysander dropped his head into his hands and growled in frustration. The urge to hug him hit his boyfriend like a brick. Neither said a word as they stared into each other's eyes in search of an answer. Before they knew it, they were in each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry, babe, I just don't want to lose you. What if, when you go to college, you meet some guy who's smart like you?"

"What if, when you make it big, you meet someone who is cool like you?"

"Then I meet a cool guy who isn't you and therefore, not want anything to do with him."

Beaming at how sweet his boyfriend was, Nathaniel kissed Lysander deeply.

_**A.N. I am so, so, so, sorry for taking forever. Major writer's block. I'm beginning to run out of ideas.**_


End file.
